


I’ve Got You, Haven’t I?

by huffelpuffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffelpuffs/pseuds/huffelpuffs
Summary: Wherein Scorpius can’t handle his feelings, and Albus is just trying to figure everything out.  Featuring cheesy kisses in the Astronomy tower.





	

A hand on his shoulder jolted Albus Potter out of his stupor. It was the last class of the day, and the warm sunshine streaming into the classroom had lured him into a trancelike state. He straightened quickly and busied himself with his parchment, only to find the rest of the students packing up. Turning to Scorpius who still had a hand on his shoulder, Albus sighed.

“I dozed off again didn’t I?”

Scorpius grinned. “I took notes for you if that’s any consolation. But really, this is the last time, Albus. I swear.”

“You’re lying. You know you can’t resist helping me. You’re better at this stuff anyways.”

“You’re plenty good yourself, Al,” Scorpius said as he packed up his notes, “If only you’d just try a little harder…”

“I don’t need to try hard. I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

The two boys walked leisurely down to their spot under one of the great beech trees that bordered the lake. It was a Friday afternoon, and they were consumed with the freedom that came with the promise of no more classes for two whole days. Late afternoon sunlight bathed them in a golden glow, and Albus could feel a happy sort of excitement bubbling in his chest. He looked sideways at Scorpius. The set of his shoulders looked less ridged, and Albus felt rather than saw a peacefulness that hovered about his fine features.

Together, they settled under the beech, Scorpius pulling out one of his ever present books. Albus lay down on the cool grass next to him, feeling himself drowse against the softness of the lawn. After a while, Albus’ eyes drifted to Scorpius, who was engrossed in his book. There was something soft in the way the he read, and a halo of sunlight illuminated his blond hair. Albus felt something inexplicable welling up inside of him. It was probably just because of the weekend, he decided. Closing his eyes, he resolved himself not to think about it.

–

Albus had drifted asleep in the grass beside him, and made a soft sleepy noise. Scorpius felt his throat catch, painfully aware of the boy beside him. He was long past reading at this point. Now he just held the book in his hands, laboring over the same sentence again and again. This shouldn’t be affecting him like it was. How many times had they shared Albus’ bed after a late night talking and laughing? Even now they sometimes still did, waking up in an awkward tangle of limbs and drool. But now? Now everything was different. Scorpius felt his cheeks flush.

To be in love with your best friend was bad enough, but Scorpius had to fall for Albus, who probably didn’t even like boys. It was torture. And now, his best friend was lying beside him, completely oblivious to the effect that he was having on Scorpius.

Albus cleared his throat, and Scorpius glanced down. There was a funny look on Al’s face, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

“Good nap?”

“Yeah. Pass me a Pumpkin Pasty. I know you have one hidden in your bag.”

Scorpius laughed, and passed him the treat. “I knew you’d ask. Merlin, I’m like your personal servant,” He adopted an overly affected tone. “Would you like me to tie your shoelaces, sir. And perhaps a martini with a crazy straw, I know that’s your favorite. 

Albus smirked up at him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Trying to conceal the light pink blush that was spreading over his face, Scorpius turned and started to get up. He needed to get ahold of himself.

“It’s getting dark. And I want to finish that potions essay.”

Albus hurried to get up, brushing himself off and grumbling that it was due in four days, you sick bastard, who does work on Fridays anyways? Scorpius ignored him and together they walked back up to the castle.

– 

Albus plopped down next to Rose in the Great Hall on Tuesday morning. In their second year, Rose had simply decided that she would sit with them at the Slytherin table, and now in their 6th year their little tradition was still going strong.

Last night both boys had stayed up late finishing the Potions essay. Even though Scorp had finished it days before, he had elected to stay up with Albus. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Rose glanced at him, her eyebrows raised.

“Potions essay, huh?" 

“How did you know?” 

“I always know these sorts of things. I’m your cousin,” She looked around suddenly. “Where’s Scorpius?”

“Oh he’s coming up right now. Look, here he is”

And indeed, there was Scorpius striding towards their table juggling his school bag and several books. Nearly knocking over the jam, he sat, sighing heavily. Even after their late night he looked well rested, a lock of pale hair flopping over his eye just so. Rose smiled at him.

“Late night? Albus here was telling me all about it.”

As she and Scorpius talked, Albus scarfed down his toast and sausages, barely listening to a word they were saying. Suddenly, he heard his name. Looking up, he was met with the stares of his two best friends.

“What?” He asked, feigning innocence.

Rose sighed, “Oh were you even _trying_ to listen. Merlin, Albus. Anyways, I was just saying how that girl keeps looking at you. That pretty one–there. Isabelle Fletcher I think her name is…Don’t look all at once!”

Both Albus and Scorpius had swiveled around in their seats trying to locate the girl. Rose was right– Isabelle Fletcher _was_ a pretty girl, with a length of curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders and dark eyes that were, at the moment, peering determinedly at her breakfast. Her face was pink.

“I think,” Rose said around a mouthful of toast, “that she fancies you.”

Albus had turned around in his seat again and was staring at his breakfast like it had somehow offended him. He was avoiding Scorpius’ eyes, and could feel his ears turning red. Across the table, Scorpius had quietly picked up his fork, and was finishing off his scrambled eggs.

“Merlin! What’s gotten into you two? Never mind–I don’t want to hear it.” And with that, she was off again, managing to coax some conversation out of Scorpius. Albus returned to ignoring the two of them. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much that Isabelle fancied him. After all, he was sixteen and had “dated” several girls when he was younger. But nowadays that sort of thing didn’t really interest him. And he didn’t need a girlfriend, he had Scorpius and Rose to keep him company. 

–

It was late. The other boys in their dormitory had gone to bed hours ago. Scorpius was perched on Albus’ bed, the curtains pulled tightly around them. It was a practice that had started back when they had first become friends and had persisted. The two boys would stay up later than the rest, talking and laughing until sheer exhaustion forced them to stop. Right now, Scorpius was casting a clever little charm that was changing the color of his hair into more and more absurd colors. Albus was beside himself with laughter. It was lucky they had silenced the bed curtains. 

After a time, Albus settled down, lying back on the headboard and breathing deeply. Scorpius’ belly hurt from laughing, and his body felt pleasantly relaxed. He noticed that their shoulders were touching, and the small amount of contact gave him a heady rush.

Albus seemed to be working up the courage to say something. Scorpius waited.

“Er…about Isabelle Fletcher–the one we were talking about the other day…”

Scorpius felt the world tilt a little. This was not what he had been expecting. It had been weeks since Rose had brought it up. She had wisely avoided the topic since. They all had. Scorpius wanted to run, he wanted to sink into the bed. Instead, he forced himself to reply. 

“What about her?” His voice sounded too rough to his own ears. He hoped Albus didn’t notice.

“I just wanted to clarify–you’re my best friend you know,” His face was bright red, “and I don’t like her, you know, in _that_ way…I guess is what I’m trying to say…”

He trailed off, hands fidgeting nervously. Scorpius felt a swoop in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to kiss Albus right there and then. _Don’t push it,_ he warned himself, _this will only lead to heartbreak._  

He turned to look at Albus, only to find him looking right back. Their faces seemed so close all of a sudden. Scorpius could see a dusting of freckles on the bridge of Albus’ nose. He wondered absently if he’d noticed them before. Al was still waiting nervously for a reply.

Scorpius blinked. “You don’t have to like her, Al. It’s your choice. And besides, are we sure she wasn’t looking at me? After all, I am the more handsome out of the two of us.”

Albus let out a bark of laughter, and the tension between them dissipated. When–hours later–Scorpius crept into his own bed, he was smiling.

–

For a second, Albus thought that Scorpius was going to kiss him. He dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind, of course, but still it lingered. It was absurd to even think of, but on a particularly warm day, Albus found himself returning to it. As much as he tried to forget, a small, insistent part of him wondered what would happen if Scorp _did_ kiss him. He pulled himself out of his daydream. This was foolish to think about, after all. Of course Scorpius wouldn’t kiss him. He probably didn’t even like boys.

It was a Hogsmeade Weekend. Albus and Scorpius had stayed behind–they were some of the only ones to do so– and the castle was quiet. Earlier, they had made a trip to the kitchens, and now they were sitting on the floor of their dorm surrounded by treats and crumbs. Albus was crunching on some chocolate biscuits while Scorpius pondered his next move for the game of wizarding chess that they were playing. It was a favorite pastime of theirs, and was something that Albus excelled at. Even though Scorpius gave him a run for his money, Uncle Ron had taught him well. 

And indeed, now, as Scorpius made his move, Albus grinned. The wicked look on his face caught Scorp’s attention; he looked up and sighed.

“I’ve just made a mistake haven’t I?” 

Albus just laughed, and took his queen. “Just give up, Scorp. You know you can’t win.”

There was an impish glint in Scorpius’ eyes. “You wish, Potter!”

And with that he lunged across the floor and seized Albus, tickling him within an inch of his life. Breathless from laughter, Albus fought back, and soon the two of them were wrestling joyously, muscles straining as they each tried to gain the upper hand. After a brief second, Scorpius came out on top, pinning Al to the ground. They were both red in the face and panting from both laughter and exertion.

Scorpius was gazing down at Albus. His hair was tussled delightfully and Al was close enough to notice a stray eyelash on his flushed cheek.

“Do you surrender, Potter? I need to hear you say it.”

Albus struggled briefly but came up short. He rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Fine.”

“Fine what? Say it, Albus.”

“Fine, I surrender! I’m only saying it once, don’t push me.”

Scorpius grinned, but he didn’t get up. Instead, he stayed there, and after a second an odd look came over his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, his head dropped until his hair was brushing Al’s forehead, mingling with the dark curls that rested there. His eyes flicked down to Albus’ mouth and then returned to his eyes. It was so subtle that it was almost unnoticeable.

Albus was suddenly keenly aware about what was going to happen. There was a certain stillness surrounding them. Al could have pushed him away; he didn’t.

Their lips brushed. Electricity arced its way down Albus’ spine, and suddenly they were kissing. One second there was only empty space and the next, there was a boy. Scorpius’s lips were soft and warm and he tasted like the strawberries that he had been eating earlier.

Just as the initial surprise wore off, Scorpius was gone. He had staggered back slightly–his chest was heaving like he had run a marathon, and his eyes were wide and shocked.

“I–I’m sorry,” he gasped, “I don’t–I wish that I…” He seemed entirely unable to form a cohesive sentence.

Dazedly, Albus reached up to his mouth, where only a second before they had been kissing. Everything felt overly bright, like he was in a dream.

Before he could reply, Scorpius turned and fled from the room, leaving Albus behind.

– 

Even as the second brightest student in their class, Scorpius could be terribly unimaginative when it came to hiding places. After Albus had gathered himself, he headed up to the Astronomy tower.

There, he found Scorpius. It was nearing golden hour, but the castle grounds were still mostly deserted. Albus gulped at the fresh air, marveling at the dizzying view that surrounded them. A soft breeze was ruffling Scorpius’ pale hair. He seemed lost in thought, not noticing his new company until Albus had slid down beside him. He was avoiding eye contact.

“You found me.” There was something brittle in his tone.

“It wasn’t that hard, mate. You do come up here quite a lot.”

There was silence for a few stretched minutes, and then: “I’m not sorry you know. That I did it. It was about time that you found out anyways. But I am sorry if it hurt you.”

He continued, voice quiet and strained, “It’s okay if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

“Scorp–”

“No really, I understand–”

“Scorpius, if you would just listen–” 

“You shouldn’t have to pretend–”

With that, Albus snapped. “Would you just _shut up,_ ” he said firmly, and kissed Scorpius hard on the lips.

They melted together, hands clutching faces and trailing down cheeks. Scorpius was trembling, his whole body leaning into Al’s for support. Albus couldn’t help but trail his hands through Scorpius’ impossibly fine hair. They settled near the soft, short hairs at the base of his neck, and pulled Scorpius closer.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Scorpius leaned his forehead against Al’s, searching his green eyes. “I’ve…wanted to do that forever you know. I just…never thought that you would actually…” He trailed off.

Albus smiled gently, and brought his hand around to cup the other boy’s cheek.

“You’re my best friend Scorpius. I guess it just took me longer to realize." 

“I’m glad that you did.”

 They smiled at each other. Up in the Astronomy tower with a cold wind starting to whip at their clothing, two boys held each other tightly, lost in their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my very first fic... EVER! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
